He is Mine
by Lolley.Tha.DN
Summary: Keputusan B untuk mengirim L ke Jepang sudah bulat. L yang tidak bisa membantah keputusan B, hanya bisa mematuhinya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan baru L di Jepang berlangsung? Apakah kepergiannya ke Jepang akan merubah jalur hidupnya yang begitu datar? Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lolley & Tha : Fanfic kolaborasi pertama author di fandom Death Note. Mohon saran dan kritikan dari para senpai bila masih banyak kekurangan. Kami tidak terima flame, namun kami menerima review dan concrit yang mendidik.

Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note and its characters. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata are owners of Death Note. Death Note Another Note belongs to Nisio Isin

Summary: Keputusan BB untuk mengirim L ke Jepang sudah bulat. L yang tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolak keputusan sepihak kakaknya, hanya bisa mematuhinya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, pertemuan singkat L dengan Light di markas besar kepolisian Kanto akan membawanya ke dalam dunia penuh warna yang sama sekali asing baginya. Akankah pertemuan ini menimbulkan benih-benih cinta di dalam hati L? Akahkah kehangatan hati Light mampu menembus kekokohan hati L?

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : T (rate dapat berubah kapan saja)

Pairing : LxLight, MattxLight, BBxNear, MelloxMatt

Warning : Shonen-Ai, Alternate Universe (AU), miss-typo, OOC.

Note : BB adalah detektif nomor satu di dunia, sedangkan L adalah adik kandung B.

Happy reading! ^.^

**He is Mine**

**By**

**Lolley & Tha**

OooooooOooooooO

Matahari hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam jauh di ufuk barat. Seberkas cahaya oranye keungu-unguan menghiasi cakrawala sore itu. Kepadatan arus lalu lintas tercipta di beberapa jalanan besar Kanto ketika memasuki jam pulang kantor. Udara hangat musim gugur yang mengisi atmosfir memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan bagi orang yang ada di sekitar tempatnya berhembus.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan sepasang mata berwarna madu yang nampak begitu indah sedang berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan keramaian di sekitarnya. Seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibir bak bunga sakura milik pemuda itu. Beberapa gadis yang berjalan di dekat pemuda tampan itu tampak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kagum akan pesonanya yang begitu memikat.

Dari seragam yang dikenakan pemuda tampan itu, dapat dipastikan kalau dia adalah seorang siswa SMU. Light Yagami, itulah sebaris nama yang tertulis pada _tag name _seragamnya. Light adalah seorang pemuda yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling beruntung karena selain diberkati paras yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna, ia juga dianugrahi otak yang sangat _genius _hingga mendapat gelar sebagai 'pelajar terpintar se-Jepang'. Perbedaan yang sangat mencolok antara dirinya dengan remaja lainnya sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang baginya, mengingat kemampuan Light yang sangat ahli dalam bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dengan banyaknya teman Light dan orang yang mengenal dirinya.

Mengenai asal-usul keluarganya, Light dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang begitu harmonis dan terpelajar tentunya. Ayahnya, Soichiro Yagami, adalah seorang wakil kepala kepolisian di Kanto. Walaupun Soichiro termasuk tipe orang tua yang _over protective_, ia tetap menyayangi keluarga kecilnya melebihi rasa sayangnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan ibu Light, Sachiko, adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ia begitu sabar dalam membesarkan, mengurus, dan mendidik kedua anaknya. Light juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Sayu Yagami, seorang gadis yang memiliki paras yang begitu cantik. Banyak pemuda tampan, termasuk teman Light sendiri yang tergila-gila dengan kecantikan Sayu.

Tanpa terasa, Light sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Rumah Light mungkin tidak sebesar ataupun semewah rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitarnya, namun di dalam rumah itu tersimpan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang begitu manis.

"Aku pulang!" seru Light seraya menarik gagang pintu.

"_Nii-san_!" Sayu berlari menghampirinya. "Bagaimana sekolah hari ini, _Nii-san_? Apakah ada yang menarik?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah penasaran.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipis Light. "Tak ada, Sayu-_chan_," jawabnya seraya melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memedulikan adik kesayangannya itu. "_Okaa-san_, apakah o_tou-san _akan pulang cepat hari ini?" tanyanya santai ketika melihat ibunya keluar dari dapur.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya itu. "Sepertinya o_tou-san _akan pulang terlambat karena akan ada tamu penting yang berkunjung ke markas penyelidikan hari ini. Kudengar tamu itu adik Beyond, si detektif nomor satu di dunia itu," tutur ibunya sembari menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk berhias ikan koi merah dengan bulatan hitam yang berada tepat di tengah kepalanya.

"_Okaa-san _masih mengingatnya, eh?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda tampan beriris mata karamel itu.

"Beyond? Tentu saja, Light. Beyond sebenarnya seorang anak yang baik, hanya saja kehidupannya tidak semulus dan seindah yang diketahui orang banyak," jelas Sachiko panjang lebar, sedangkan Light hanya tersenyum saat mengetahui kasih sayang ibunya pada psikopat gila itu sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Sayu_-chan_, bisakah kau ambilkan kotak nasi yang tadi ibu siapkan?" tanya wanita berparas cantik yang segera dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Sayu. "Light, tolong antarkan ini untuk _otou-san_," perintahnya halus pada putra sulungnya ketika Sayu kembali dengan membawa sekotak nasi yang telah disiapkannya dari awal.

Light bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil kotak nasi yang sudah terbungkus dengan tas kain bercorak ikan koi itu dari tangan adik bungsunya. "Aku akan segera kembali _Okaa-san_," pamitnya seraya berjalan pergi ke arah pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Light!" seru ibunya, tepat sebelum Light menutup pintu.

OooooooOooooooO

"Selamat datang di Kanto, Watari-_san _dan L-_kun,_" sapa wakil kepala kepolisian Kanto dengan ramah ketika pintu belakang limusin bercat hitam mengkilat itu terbuka dan menampakan kedua penumpang yang duduk di jok belakang mobil.

Sepasang mata _onyx _L menatap tepat ke arah sosok asing pria paruh baya yang baru saja menyapanya dengan sangat ramah. L hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab sapaan ramah Soichiro. Bukannya berniat untuk sombong atau apa, namun L yang bisa dikatakan antipati dengan kata bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya sedang kebingungan untuk memberi reaksi apa.

"Soichiro Yagami, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu. Semenjak kasus besar itu terselesaikan, jadwal Beyond menjadi semakin padat hingga saya tidak sempat berkunjung kemari," tutur Watari panjang lebar. Seulas senyum samar terukir di wajah keriput yang telah termakan usia itu, ketika melihat kecanggungan anak asuhnya yang tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan asing.

"Kalau begitu, mari masuk! Tidak baik berlama-lama di luar," ajak Soichiro seraya menuntun kedua tamu istimewanya itu ke dalam markas.

"Ruangan ini tidak banyak mengalami perubahan sejak terakhir kali saya bertandang kemari bersama Beyond," komentar Watari sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya ketika memasuki gedung berfasilitas lengkap itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong panjang yang ada di dalam gedung markas penyelidikan itu, mereka pun sampai di ruang penyelidikan utama. Ruangan ini berukuran tidak begitu luas, namun tetap terasa nyaman. Barang-barang yang ada di ruangan ini tertata sangat rapi, tanpa secuil sampah yang berserakan.

"Silahkan duduk, L-_kun_!" perintah Soichiro pada tamu istimewanya itu.

L hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu, meninggalkan Watari dan Soichiro sendirian. Sepasang mata hitam Soichiro melebar, ketika melihat gaya duduk—lebih tepatnya jongkok—L yang sangat eksentrik itu.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Beyond," komentar Soichiro tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari L barang sedetik pun.

"Tentu saja, Soichiro. Kau harus terbiasa dengan L yang bernotabene lebih merepotkan dari si psikopat gila itu," tutur Watari dengan memasang tampang lugu, sedangkan Soichiro hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Setidaknya kita tidak perlu takut akan dimutilasi oleh orang sinting macam Beyond," imbuh Mogi membeo. Sebuah seringaian penuh makna terpampang jelas di wajah tampan L, ketika mendengar ucapan Mogi.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Semua orang yang ada di ruang itu menoleh pada sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak terkecuali L Lawliet. Entah mengapa, jantung L berdetak begitu cepat dengan napas yang terasa berat ketika memandang tepat ke wajah pemuda berambut sewarna karamel itu.

"Maaf, telah mengganggu waktu kerja kalian!" ucap pemuda bermata _hazelnut_ itu meminta maaf. Suaranya yang halus, terasa amat menenangkan di telinga L.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ L menatap intens pemuda bermata karamel itu. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda tampan itu melenggang masuk dan mendekati Soichiro yang sedang berdiri di dekat dinding kaca bersama Watari.

"Ada apa, Light?" tanya Soichiro pada putra sulungnya itu.

"_Okaa-san _menyuruhku mengantarkan ini untuk _Otou-san_," jawab Light sekenanya.

Soichiro pun menerima bungkusan yang dibawa Light dengan penuh suka cita karena mendapat makan malam yang khusus dimasakan oleh Sachiko untuk dirinya. Belum sempat Soichiro memperkenalkan Light dengan kedua tamu istimewanya, Light sudah keburu pamit pulang.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup dan sosok Light menghilang. Sepasang mata _onyx_ L pun kembali menatap kedua pria berumur yang tengah mengobrol itu dengan pandangan bosan.

Watari dan Soichiro berjalan mendekati L yang masih duduk—jongkok—di atas sofa dengan tenangnya. "Tuan L, Anda akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Yagami-_san_ selama beberapa bulan sesuai dengan perintah Tuan Beyond." Suara berat Watari menyadarkan L dari lamunannya.

L menatap tepat ke arah wajah Watari. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. "Terserah Anda saja," jawab pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu lirih.

Watari yang mengerti kekecewaan L pada kakaknya, hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan. "Ini semua untuk kebaikan, Tuan. Percayalah!" bisiknya tepat di telinga tuan mudanya.

Sepasang mata L melebar, ketika mendengar ucapan Watari itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Watari akan berani berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Saya titip L, Yagami-_san. _Saya percaya sepenuhnya kepada Anda, sama seperti saat saya menitipkan Beyond dulu." Itulah serangkaian kalimat yang disampaikan Watari, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan juga L bersama dengan petugas kepolisian lainnya.

L hanya bisa menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan pandangan sendu. 'Cih! Kenapa psikopat gila itu selalu saja menyulitkanku?' keluh L dalam hati sembari meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

OooooooOooooooO

"Aku pulang!" seru Soichiro sembari menarik gagang pintu.

"_Otou-san_!" seru Sayu seraya berhambur kepelukan ayahnya yang baru tiba di rumah. Kepala Sayu mendongak tepat ke wajah ayah kesayangannya itu dan menampakan sepasang mata karamelnya. "Aku amat merindukan _Otou-san_," ucap Sayu dengan polosnya. Anak bungsu Soichiro Yagami memang masih terlihat lugu dan polos, berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya.

Wajah kaku Soichiro melembut dengan sudut bibirnya tertarik beberapa millimeter, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis namun hangat. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. L-_kun,_ mari masuk!" ajaknya, seraya melangkah ke dalam rumah.

"Beyond?" tanya Sachiko ragu-ragu, ketika melihat sosok mirip Beyond berdiri tepat di samping suami tercintanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, wanita yang masih menampakan kecantikannya itu menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan Beyond. Hal itu dapat diketahui karena perbedaan warna mata yang begitu mencolok antara L dan Beyond. L memiliki iris mata berwarna hitam legam segelap malam, sedangkan Beyond memiliki iris mata berwarna merah menyala seperti darah.

"Perkenalkan, ini L_, _adik kandung Beyond. Ia akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan ke depan," jelas Soichiro tenang sembari memperkenalkan tamu kehormatannya pada istri tercintanya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir ranum Sachiko. "L-_kun_, selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Yagami," ucapnya ramah pada L yang sekarang menjadi tamu istimewanya juga.

"_Arigatō_," ucap L singkat dengan nada datarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bersikap lebih ramah pada wanita paruh baya itu, namun kekurangannya dalam hal bersosialisasi dan berinteraksi dengan orang di sekitarnya menjadi penghalang terbesar pemuda tampan itu.

"Dimana Light?" tanya Soichiro ketika menyadari ketidakberadaan putra sulung kebanggaannya itu.

"Mungkin, _Nii-san _sudah tidur. Hari ini _Nii-san_ terlihat kusut sekali," jawab Sayu memberi penjelasan kepada ayahnya.

Soichiro menghela napas panjang. "L-_kun_, mulai sekarang Anda akan sekamar dengan Light karena rumah ini tidak memiliki kamar tambahan. Apa L_-kun_ tidak keberatan?" tanya Soichiro ragu. Ia takut kalau tamu istimewanya tidak setuju dengan keputusannya ini.

Tiba-tiba bayangan sosok pemuda tampan bersurai sewarna madu berkelebatan di dalam ingatannya. Seulas senyum samar merekah di bibir pucat L. "Terserah Anda saja, Yagami-_san_." Suara bariton pemuda tampan itu terdengar begitu datar, namun tidak dingin maupun terkesan angkuh.

"Sayu, tolong antarkan L-_kun_ ke kamar Light!" perintah Soichiro pada putri bungsunya yang segera dijawab oleh anggukan. Tanpa menunggu perintah, L berjalan mengikuti Sayu menuju kamar Light.

"Dia terlihat begitu mirip Beyond. Kalau tidak karena perbedaan iris mata mereka yang begitu mencolok, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengenali keduanya dengan mudah," komentar Sachiko panjang lebar ketika sosok L dan Sayu sudah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Soichiro hanya tersenyum lembut, ketika menanggapi komentar istri tercintanya itu. "Kuharap, kepribadian Light yang mudah bergaul bisa membuat L menjadi lebih terbuka dan semoga saja Light senang karena mendapat teman baru," ucap Soichiro dengan penuh harap. Pria paruh baya itu pun memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dan berlanjutlah adegan romantis suami-istri yang sangat harmonis itu.

OooooooOooooooO

"L-_san_, ini kamar _Nii-san_. Kalau L-_san_ membutuhkan sesuatu, L-_san_ bisa bilang pada Sayu ataupun Light-_san_," jelas Sayu seramah mungkin, sembari memperlihatkan seulas senyum indahnya pada L tepat diakhir kalimatnya.

"_Arigatō_," jawab L lirih.

"Aku permisi dulu, L_-san_," pamit Sayu seraya melangkah pergi.

L pun segera membuka gagang pintu kamar pemuda tampan bernama Light yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepasang mata sewarna batu obsidiannya menjelajahi kamar bertemakan warna putih itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun melangkah masuk dan menutup daun pintu, setelah itu baru menguncinya.

Kamar ini mungkin tidak seluas dan semewah kamar L di Inggris, namun entah mengapa L merasa tenang berada di kamar ini. Meja belajar, kursi, buku, dan barang-barang lainnya, tertata rapi sesuai pada tempatnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut karamel yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang berukuran _kingsize_ dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga bahu dan hanya meninggalkan wajah tampannya saja yang terlihat.

Ragu-ragu, L melangkah mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk di sisi kiri ranjang karena sisi kanan ranjang ditempati oleh Light yang sedang terlelap. Sepasang mata gelap L mengamati wajah bak lukisan tanpa cacat Light dengan seksama. Jemari lentik L membelai lembut wajah itu, seolah tidak ingin melukainya.

Seulas senyum indah yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, terpampang jelas di bibir pucat L. "Kau nampak lebih cantik daripada tampan jika saya amati dari jarak sedekat ini, Light-kun." Suara baritone pemuda bermata _onyx _itu terdengar begitu lembut.

Didasari oleh naluri, pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Light dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir keduanya bertemu. L mengecup bibir tipis Light dengan sangat lembut karena tidak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah pemuda tampan itu. Dijilatnya bibir tipis itu sekali, sebelum L mengakhiri ciumannya. L pun masuk ke dalam selimut yang di pakai Light dan berbaring di samping pemuda tampan itu, sembari tangan kirinya memeluk Light dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Light-_kun_…," bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga kanan Light. Kedua kelopak mata L tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata _onyx_. Kesadarannya pun berangsur-angsur berkurang, sampai akhirnya L terlelap ke dalam mimpi indahnya dengan sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir pucatnya.

OooooooOooooooO

Lolley & Tha : Thanks for reading our fic. We hope you like this story. Please, leave some review, concrit, or comment! Don't leave us flame, plz, orz.

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**He is Mine**

_A Collaboration fic by _Lolley_ and _ThaTha.

**Disclaimer: **_**Death Note **_adalah properti milik _Takeshi Obata _dan _Tsugumi Ohba, _sedangkan _**Death Note: Another Note: Los Angeles BB Murder Case**_ milik _Nisio Isin_.

**Summary:** Keputusan BB untuk mengirim L ke Jepang sudah bulat. L yang tidak bisa membantah ataupun menolak keputusan sepihak kakaknya, hanya bisa mematuhinya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, pertemuan singkat L dengan Light di markas besar kepolisian Kanto akan membawanya ke dalam dunia penuh warna yang sama sekali asing baginya. Akankah pertemuan ini menimbulkan benih-benih cinta di dalam hati L? Akahkah kehangatan hati Light mampu menembus kekokohan hati L?

**Genres:** Romance, Drama, and (_a little_) Humor.

**Rated:** T (_rate_ dapat berubah kapan saja)

**Pairings:** LLight, BBNear, MelloMatt, _one-side _MattLight.

**Warnings:** _Shonen-Ai_, _Alternate Universe _(AU), miss-typo, OOC, _setting _waktu semau _author_.

**Note:** BB adalah detektif nomor satu di dunia, sedangkan L adalah adik kandung B.

**Authors' Note: **Pertama-tama, **Tha **dan **Lolley **ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semua _reader_ yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan kami _review _berupa kritik, saran, maupun komentar. _Review _Anda semua benar-benar sangat berarti bagi kami. Dan saya, **Tha**, secara pribadi ingin meminta maaf atas kelamaan _chapter _2. Maafkan saya.

_**Happy reading and (hopefully) Enjoy :)**_

**Lolley **and** ThaTha**

**present**

**He is Mine**

OooooooOooooooO

Pagi menyapa Los Angeles. Sang raja cahaya telah duduk manis di singsananya. Awan-awan menghiasi cakrawala, bagaikan kapan yang ditempel di kertas berwarna biru langit. Sejuknya udara dan cerahnya cuaca pun menambahkan keindahan pagi ini.

Kesibukkan tengah menyelimuti Los Angeles. Beribu-ribu langkah kaki menapaki bumi. Deru kendaraan terdengar memenuhi Los Angeles, merenggut indahnya kicauan burung di pagi hari. Di tengah keramaian tersebut, terlihat sosok seorang pemuda berjalan menembus keramaian. Jalannya cepat, namun tegas. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi. Sirat mata merahnya tajam, menyiratkan kejeniusan.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Atensinya tak terpusat sepenuhnya. Pikirannya melayang ke adik laki-lakinya yang ia kirim ke Kanto.

_Buk_

"Maaf," gumamnya kecil.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kakinya mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin menemukan suatu tempat yang tenang, tempat di mana tak ada manusia yang akan mengintrupsi pikirannya sekarang.

"_Sepertinya ini bukan tindakan buruk. Siapa tahu L akan menemukan pujaan hatinya di Kanto?"_ batinnya.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Aku tak mau _little _Lawlie hanya menjadi tuan rumah di rumah dan tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar."_

Kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat di mana kendaraan dan manusia mulai jarang. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ada tempat yang tenang untuk berpikir, bukan?

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok terdekat, tersenyum manis pada semua manusia yang berjalan melaluinya.

"Ayo kita kerjai dia!"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Seorang jenius sepertinya benar-benar membuatku muak!"

"_Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?" _batinnya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, ia berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut.

Suara tersebut mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkannya yang mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kakinya membawanya menyelusuri setiap tikungan di Los Angeles yang cukup ia kenali.

Matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda albino yang lebih muda darinya di kejauhan. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Nafasnya tertahan. Atensinya buyar. Waktu serasa berhenti. Matanya membesar. Ia membaca nama yang menari-nari di atas kepala pemuda tersebut.

'_Nate River,' _

Ia memandang pemuda albino tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Rambut seputih salju, bibir merah menawan, mata _onyx_ yang sangat memesona, kulit sepucat susu. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya bahwa akan ada sosok seorang yang sebegitu indahnya dengan pemuda albino yang berdiri di kejauhan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyadarkan kembali otaknya. Ia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dua puluh tiga tahun menapakkan kakinya di bumi, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berhasil mencuri seluruh atensi dan perasaannya. Ia merasa menemukan seorang personifikasi kata indah sedang berdiri di depannya.

'_Ia cantik…' _pikirnya.

Panah-panah asmara yang ditembakkan Cupid mendarat tepat di hati _psychopath _tersebut. Inilah kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Suatu perasaan yang membuat otaknya membeku, lidahnya kelu, dan hatinya _cenar-cenut_, dan membuat ia merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Suatu perasaan yang membuat hatinya tenang, hatinya hangat, hatinya bahagia. Setelah usianya akan menginjak dua puluh empat lah ia menemukan pujaan hatinya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Sosok pemuda tersebut semakin jelas. Semangatnya memuncak. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, berniat menghampiri seorang pemuda sebelum—

"Wah, wah, wah… Berjalan sendirian itu tak baik loh, bocah."

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia mengenal suara tersebut. Suara yang membuatnya menyelusuri tikungan-tikungan ini dan bertemu dengan sosok seorang albino berwajah manis.

"Kau tahu, Near? Kepintaranmu membuatku mual."

"Kalau begitu saya asumsikan bahwa kalian iri dengan saya yang jauh lebih pintar dari kalian."

Beyond terkesima dengan suara _baritone_ yang baru ia dengar.

'_Itu adalah suara _baritone_ terindah yang pernah aku dengar!'_

"APA?" teriak kedua pemuda tersebut.

Sekali lagi, teriakan kedua pemuda tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Beyond. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendekat. Ia yakin 80% bahwa mereka akan mem_-bully_ Nate-nya tercinta.

"Kalau begitu saya asum—"

Belum sempat Nate menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di wajah malaikatnya. Ia terjatuh, tanpa meringis sedikit pun. Bekas merah menghiasi wajahnya, namun ia tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Kemarahan Beyond pun meemuncak. Seperti di _film-film_, ia keluar dengan gaya _super cool_-nya. _Soundtrack _Mission Impossible pun terdengar entah dari mana, mengiringi kehadiran seorang _detective_ nomor satu di dunia.

"Jangan hanya berani dengan _shota_, bodoh." ujarnya.

Kedua lelaki tersebut menoleh, memandangi Beyond. Beyond menyeringai tajam, sukses membuat kedua lelaki tersebut tersentak.

"S-Siapa kau?" teriak mereka.

"Aku? Aku Be—_bukan. _Aku Luxaky Lue." jawabnya pelan.

Alis kedua lelaki tersebut menaik, menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada Beyond.

"Nah, Luxaky, kau siapanya Near?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," balasnya. " _—Tapi akan menjadi_ _suaminya suatu hari." _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut camur urusan KAMI!" teriak salah satu pemuda sambil menganyunkan tinjunya.

Dengan sigap, Beyond menangkap tangan pemuda tersebut. Matanya memandang lelaki tersebut dengan pandangan jijik. Ia meremukkan tangan tersebut dengan sangat tidak berperike_detective _-annya. Beyond menendang lelaki tersebu tepat di perutnya, mengabaikan teriakan pemuda tersebut. Ia melepaskan tangan pemuda tersebut, membiarkannya jatuh sambil meraung-raung.

Teman lelaki tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia maju menatap Beyond dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau ingin kabur, nak?" tanya Beyond setengah mengejek.

"Tidak akan!" teriaknya.

Beyond menyeringai. Pemuda tersebut melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Beyond. Dengan _enteng, _Beyond pun menangkap tangan tersebut dan menghempaskan tubuh sang pemuda ke tanah.

Near hanya memandangi mereka sambil memainkan rambut putihnya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa Beyond mencuri pandang ke arahnya meskipun ia mengetahuinya.

Tak lama kemudian, ancaman Beyond pun terdengar.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi atau kalian berada dalam masalah!"

Kedua pemuda tersebut berlari menjauh sambil berteriak, "LUXAKY LUE ADALAH SEORANG IBLIS!"

Beyond tak mempedulikan mereka dan memilih membantu Nate untuk bangun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Nate sambil tersenyum manis.

_Soundtrack_ Mission Impossible pun berganti menjadi lagu 'Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku' yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu penyanyi asal Asia Tenggara, yang sekali lagi entah terdengar dari mana.

Nate menerima uluran tangannya. Senyum Beyond mencerah. Ia membantu Nate berdiri dan memilih untuk mempelajari penampilan Nate.

'_Bibirnya semerah mawar, kulitnya seputih salju, wanginya sewangi melati, rambutnya selembut sutra, mata _onyx_-nya menarik. Pupilnya besar dan_ iris _berbentuk cincin yang berwarna hijau keabu-abuan membingkai pupilnya. Sempurna! Ia sempurna! Sungguh, ia adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan kepadaku! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Terima kasih!_' teriaknya dalam hati.

Ternyata ia adalah seorang _detective_ yang _religious. _Tak heran ia bisa menjadi _detective_ nomor satu di dunia.

"Terima kasih," gumam Nate yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya. Suara _baritone_-nya yang indah telah mengalihkan dunia Beyond.

"Tidak masalah. _Anyway,_ aku Be—"

"_Nii-san, _ayo kita pergi!"

Suara seorang pemuda memutuskan ucapan Beyond. Beyond hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kecil.

"Saya pergi dulu,"

Senyum kecil mengembang di mulut manisnya. Ia melepaskan tangan mungilnya—yang sangat pas dalam genggaman tangan Beyond—dari tangan sang penolongnya yang ia kenal sebagai Luxaky Lue. Ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Beyond berdiri, meninggalkan Beyond yang hanya bisa meratapi kepergian Nate seperti L yang meratapi kepergian Raito.

Beyond membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Nate dalam diam yang sedang berjalan menuju seorang pemuda berambut merah ber_goggles_ yang sedang menghisap rokoknya. Beyond membaca nama pemuda tersebut.

'_Mail Jeevas? Pastinya ada skandal atau orang tuanya sengaja menamainya seperti itu.' _pikir Beyond.

Tak peduli dengan perbedaan _surname _Nate dan Mail, Beyond pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Karena kau calon adik iparku, kau kumaafkan kali ini," ucapnya dengan _volume_ kecil sambil tersenyum simpul.

Melihat kedua kakak-beradik itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotelnya agar bisa mencari informasi lebih tentang Nate River.

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Nate,' _tekadnya dalam hati.

Dengan hati yang dimabuk asmara, Beyond pun memulai perjalanan pulangnya. Namun sekarang atensinya terpusat penuh pada sosok pemuda albino yang telah mencuri hatinya, bukan pada adik kecilnya yang sekarang sedang menikmati kehangatan seorang pemuda berambut _almond_. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir keduanya. Mereka berdua telah menemukan tulang rusuk mereka, _huh_? Mungkin pepatah _like big brother, like little brother_ yang diciptakan _author_ ThaTha memang benar.

**To Be Continue (:**

**Author's Note **_from _**Tha: **Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila saya mengecewakan Anda semua dengan _chapter_ ini yang sangat kurang maksimal. Dan saya juga minta maaf atas semua kegaringan _humor_ yang saya sajikan. Maaf! Jadi apakah Anda semua yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik ingin menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar meng-_click _tombol _review _yang sangat memesona di bawah dan memberikan pendapat Anda? Saya akan sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih karena telah memilih untuk membaca _fic_ ini dan terima kasih karena telah membaca!


End file.
